Gray
by Xerphena
Summary: L has been on many cases. Some of them had brought him very close to death. But not many had caused him to snap… and not necessarily in the way you might expect… No pairings. but an hint at fake LXRaito... it makes sense when you read it...


**Gray**

**Author: **Avengersfan4ever

**Beta: **ChaosCat01

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure you can tell what I do or don't own!

**Summary of Suckage: **L has been on many cases. Some of them had brought him very close to death. But not many had caused him to snap… and not necessarily in the way you might expect…

L knew that working closely with a case was dangerous. Should anybody find out his true identity he would be over, done, goodbye. His most powerful weapon, fear of the unknown, would be gone, never to see the light of day again. Yet, this case was different. It involved so many in the North American governments and had been going for over a year with no sign of ending. He had been called in by the CIA to stop this madman from killing anymore people.

Watari drove the car through the crowded streets of Manhattan stopping at the hotel where they would start their investigation. L sat crouched on the Lazy Boy situated in the room while waiting for Watari to unpack the large amounts of cheesecake they had bought while near a small bakery. The room was a light green colour with modern art aligning the walls, which caused L to relax slightly. This was much nicer than the plane and the car ride here.

Watari came back in after about ten minutes with a slice of cheesecake for his ward as well as the young detective's laptop. As Watari poured tea for the pair of them, L opened up the case files and began to re-read them. It was pointless really, the boy had remembered already by now-but he had to be sure that all his facts were right. L sipped at his tea and shuddered, adding dubious amounts of sugar in it before continuing his drink.

-0-

L half-heartedly listened to the response team argue about possible plans of action. They went through plans involving; talking with witnesses (That was shut down, given that there was no one, or they were too afraid to step forward. L assumed the latter.), tracking his phone records (they didn't even know who the man was, so there was no way they could track his records), placing men in the woods as victims (This would have worked if the man wasn't jumping around so much. He had even been attacking in Canadian territory now.) and feigning a recall on all hunting weapons (mainly the crossbow; the choice weapon of their killer). Sadly, given the circumstances, none of these plans would work. The man was unpredictable, they didn't know when or where he was going to strike next. All they knew was that they still had a crime scene to check out in the small Canadian town of Whitby, where a young hiker was killed in the woods.

L sighed and turned to the chief of the response team, a young blond English man by the name of Daniel Brennenburg. "Chief, please have your team investigate the crime scene and bring back any significant evidence." He shut off the mic.

-0-

L wasn't one for the sights you can see in on the forest trails. But when you're trying to figure out what a criminal might be seeing, it would help. L noticed (sadly) that there were no cameras in any location other than the entrances, meaning that the man could kill without being spotted. He noticed that fallen leaves crinkled under his feet and let out a nice soft aroma. This meant that the killer either had to be on the trail, or a skilled woodsman. L heard nothing but the birds and the sound of his breath, obviously the man had a silencer on his gun. As he was thinking this a loud gunshot rang out across the woods. A flock of birds flew off into the sky.

L stopped his walk and sighed before heading back to Watari, he was glad that he had figured some things out, but he didn't want to stop the walk. It had been somewhat peaceful. At least until the shot gun sounded. _Had the killer been near me? Was I in danger? Could we have caught him? _All of these thoughts rattled around in L's head and as he got to the car he stepped in and they drove off.

-0-

Daniel looked at his response team, who had the same look on their faces. Somehow the media had gotten information on the serial killer, and the people were calling him 'tacita' after the Latin word for silence.

-0-

L pulled out his recording device and listened to the sounds of the forest. He listened and slowly he felt his insomniac tendencies slipping away as he began to doze off, only to be reawakened by the sound of the gunshot. L jolted p and replayed the sound. The gun didn't seem to be a shot gun that had been the murder weapon. It sounded more like a 19th century pistol. _It isn't hunting season. And who would use that sort of gun for hunting anyways?_

-0-

"Have you been in contact with the Canadian police force yet?" L's metallic voice asked the response team.

"Yes," Daniel answered "we have and they agreed to give us any evidence they may find if we give them ours."

"That's good."

"Oh and one more thing," a young female officer piped up "We have noticed that all the killings are near train tracks, it is possible that Tacita is travelling via these lines."

L bit his thumb as he though of the possibility. "There is a 67% chance that you are right miss. Kirden, please look into the train schedules we might be able to guess where he is heading next."

-0-

L dreamt, he rarely did so. He almost never slept and when he did it was like the dead. This dream was a nice dream, there was blue flowers that sprouted from the soil and climbed far above the clouds. There was music, a soft melody that floated through the air effortless like wind carried it. He dreamt he was in the woods, with the trees hugging him and trapping him in their warm embrace. Never leaving nor did he want to.

-0-

L wanted to buy sweets, but they were travelling. The case had lead them to a small sleepy town just on the border called Massena. He had already done the research and there were no bakeries in the town, there was a grocery store but that wasn't as good as freshly made cake.

They passed by farm after farm, the scenery was quite boring. L began to count the cows he saw. But would always lose count. The cows moved around, making it hard for him to count them or maybe it was his fault for not being able to count the cows. Maybe he was to fast for them.

-0-

They stopped at a motel and climbed out of the car. L trudged up to the room and crouched down in the chair. _I liked the other one better _he told this to Watari when said man got upstairs. That got a laugh out of the man. L just pouted.

-0-

L was upset. He didn't want to have to do this, but that's what happen. The team wasn't here, but he had heard a gun shot. He had to investigate. L sighed as he leant against the wall with his own hand gun ready to be used. No noise came from the warehouse, so he spun entered the door only to stare down the barrel of a gun. Holding the gun was a brown haired women, clad in a tight black zipper jacket, skin tight pants, knee height boots and a bright turquoise scarf.

"Put the gun down." He heard the women bite out.

"There's a 75% chance you will shoot me if I do that so, no."

"I won't shoot you unless you plan to shoot me."

"I only plan to shoot you if you plan to shoot me." L said edging to the left, she moved her gun to follow him.

"Then I guess we are at a stalemate," she said lowering her gun enough to see whether he lowers his, when he does she smiles and puts her's away "who are you anyways. What are you doing anyways?"

"That's classified information if you knew I would have to kill you."

"Aren't you a badass. I don't care but if your Tacita that might be nice to know."

L looked at her his hand twitching towards his gun "what do you know of Tacita?"

"Only enough to investigate."

"Are you investigating him?"

"Indeed, the names Bleu, Bleu Nashen. I'm working for the Canadian government to put this case to rest. And who are you?"

"I'm –Ryuzaki and I'm working with the American government for the same reason." L said stumbling over the alias he made up just then.

"Wait, they hired you as well?" Bleu asked Ryuzaki (L will be called Ryuzaki from now on to avoid confusion) at the others nod she laughed "come on I've scoped the place out there's nothing there- or you can walk in there and look around." She said flopping her arms by her side when L went into the abandoned warehouse and began to look around.

-0-

"So you said your name is Bleu right?" Ryuzaki asked as the pair of them sat in a coffee shop found in town. There was no cake but at least there was doughnuts. He slowly stirred his coffee the woman at the counter had looked at the order and frowned, eleven sugar five cream and Bleu's order of seven chocolate chip cookies.

"That's right," Bleu said as she swallowed the final bite of her first cookie, she stuck he finger in her mouth to clean it off before starting on the second, "My mother was from Quebec, I lived there most of my life."

"She doesn't sound very inventive." Bleu laughed at that "Actually no, it was my father's idea; he wanted to name me blue. But my mum thought it sounded like a dog name. So I then became Bleu." Ryuzaki said nothing and continued to stir his coffee. "You don't talk much do you?" She asked placing half her cookie down.

"I'm not very good at talking."

"I think your doing fine." Bleu began to eat the cookie again.

"You're so much better at it then me." Bleu laughed and Ryuzaki looked at her slightly confused.

"Let's hope I'm better than you, it is my job. I specialize in criminal psychology, but am also good at puzzles, so I decided to become a detective instead of working in the police force."

"Oh."

"Yes oh." She said rolling her eyes.

They sat in a comfortable silence where Bleu ate her cookies and Ryuzaki drank his coffee and ate his doughnuts. Surprisingly it was the male who broke the silence "Bleu, I think we need to work together to solve this case."

"That's understandable, give me your cell."

"Why would I give you my phone?"

"No" laughter "give me your number."

"Oh."

"Yes oh."

"Haven't you already said that?"

-0-

"This is the hotel you are staying at? Wow I don't know what I was expecting but this wasn't it." Bleu stated sitting on the couch.

"What were you expecting?" L crouched in the chair.

"I don't know some big ass office building. Or maybe a castle in the woods. Or maybe… oh don't you look intelligent."

"If I sat like you my deducing skill will go down by 40%." Ryuzaki said glaring at Bleu after her statement against his intelligence.

"Listen to him say 'like you' and not 'normally' do you think you sit normally?"

"I do."

"Aren't you a right comedian," Bleu said getting only a grunt in response "you know what Ryuzaki, your alright."

"Glad I meet your approval."

"I said you were alright, not that you were a God worthy of all the seas."

"But you meant it."

"And how do you know this"

"By the way you said it. You sounded nice."

"I am nice, Ryuzaki. Are you saying I'm mean mr negative."

"Mr. Negative?"

"Don't ask."

"But…"

"Nope!" Bleu said poking Ryuzaki causing him to lose balance.

"Now, you're mean." Ryuzaki stated when he regained his balance.

"Awww."

-0-

Daniel sat at the meeting bored out of his mind. Tacita had killed once again just outside of Ottawa. He seemed to have no pattern. They probably had a psychopath on their hands. But at least they had a list of 25 possible suspects. Daniel hoped that the man was one of them. _Let him be one of them. _

-0-

"Your career has brought you to many places, yeah." Bleu looked at the officer. He had black hair and a shaggy beard. He most defiantly was not her type of guy.

"It has. Might I ask your name?" Bleu said.

"My name is Darren Kim, sweetheart."

"Sorry but I'm not interested ."

"No? That's too bad. And please call me Darren… your accent. It's French?"

"Yeah. I grew up in Quebec."

"Cool." Darren walked beside Bleu as they headed to the coffee room.

"Yeah, I solved my first case there actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was a group of teens selling drugs between one another."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"It was really quite easy. One of the boys was always late to school. He was giving the drugs to a man who lived near the school. After school his friend would take them from this man and sell them." Bleu said with a small laugh, she entered the room and began to make herself a coffee and grabbed several cookies before sitting.

"Why'd they give it to him?"

"Well that was what confused me the most actually. But supposedly they knew that they could bring drugs into the school so instead they had him hide it for them. Little did they know that he was putting toxins in it that was designed to kill the liver."

Darren looked at her confused, "Why da hell would he do that?"

"Who knows! Like how people put razors in Halloween candy. There really isn't any reason, except to them of course." Bleu said popping an iced sugar cookie in her mouth.

"How'd you catch them?" Darren tried to steal one of the cookies and got a slap across the face.

"Not for you! Well the teens were caught by the police. But the man who lived near the school, he ran. They tried to chase him but he was a smart bugger and popped the tires. So I took my pistol and shot him the leg."

"That's effective."

"Well I was aiming for his head… kinda glad I hit his leg. I hate the legal mumbo jumbo with killed in police fire," She smacked her head on the table "it sucks." She grumbled into the table.

"Indeed. Your aim must suck then, yeah."

"I've gotten better."

"Must have. You're using a 19th century pistol. It's a bitch trying to shoot with one of those." Bleu laughed at that and nodded in her laugher. While she laughed Darren stole a cookie.

-0-

"Hmm, I've noticed something." Ryuzaki said biting his thumb.

"And what is that baby man?" Bleu asked glancing at the man from the table where she had most unceremoniously flopped herself upon.

"Come and look at the map." "But I dun wanna get up…" "Get up." Ryuzaki walked over to the map and a grumbling Bleu followed over.

"What is it?"

"Look at the map. What do you notice."

"Absolutely nothing, there is no pattern at all, friend. I'm going back to bed." She began to walk towards the table.

"wait, look at this," Ryuzaki handed her a stack of papers. Compare it to the map."

Bleu looked at the map and back at the papers several times. "I don't see any… wait. Am I seeing the same thing that you are?"

"Though it might seem like it I am not a mind reader."

"Every killing happens at the tail end of a hunting season in each individual area. Am I right?" Bleu asked looking towards the now smirking detective, he nodded in confirmation. "So that means… He is going to hit the city of Cornwall. That's half an hour away."

"Watari can drive us there. Tell your team." Ryuzaki spun around and walked away. Bleu was smart, a little too quick in her choices yes, but smart."

-0-

"Darren!" Bleu yelled running into the building. Said man spun around and walked over to the girl.

"What is it?"

"We're moving locations, get the team packed." She said spinning around and walking away. Darren went to do what she said before realizing that she hadn't told him where they were going. When he was about to ask her the question he heard her yell 'we're gonna to Cornwall.'

-0-

Ryuzaki stared out the window at the moving landscape. He glared at the farms again, the cows still to fast for him to count. Bleu, who sat beside him, pulled out a fast high speed camera. She snapped a picture of the cows and showed the image to Ryuzaki.

"Now you can slow down and count them. We are moving to fast to catch them. Slow down and count them all."

-0-

The man positioned his gun at the deer and shot. The animal dropped dead. The man sighed. This was too easy. It was much more fun against humans. At least they can think.

-0-

Bleu built. She built a castle. A wall, she named it the great wall of me… then it was blown up. Damn creepers.

-0-

"We are considering everything to be a possibility. Leave no stone unturned. Check everyone who might possibly be involved. We know the killer is in town. We have shut down all trains from Ottawa all the way to Kingston. We have a serial killer on the loss and we have no choice but to take desperate measures. We are stalking the woods each night from 6 to 4 at night. You will be working on shifts. Do not alert the man of your presence. So, Darren that means no shooting…"

-0-

"… There is a 40% chance that this man is insane. Do not underestimate him. He most likely is a certified hunter, so he is in possession of a gun, that has a silencer on it. You wont be able to hear him, your odds of survival will most defiantly go up if you work in teams…"

-0-

"… I don't care if you don't like the teams I put you in. Even if the matter goes from Sally stealing your cookie, or fucking your great uncle. You will work together as a team and look out for one another. Now do I have to go over this again or have got it? No. I dun care, go out there and catch that son of a bitch." Bleu finished spinning out of the room her turquoise scarf ruffling slightly at the speed of the movement.

She exited the building by a side door, looking around slightly before leaving. The door slammed behind her making small puffs of dust rise up. She walked down the street towards the hotel Ryuzaki was staying at. Bleu stopped for a second at a French bakery and stepped inside. She walked up to the women at the counter, her tag read: Elise. "Bonjour, est-que je T'aider?"

"Oui s'il vous plait. Mais, est-que peux tu parler en Anglais?"

"I can. Now what can I do for you?" Elise asked pen in her hand.

-0-

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Bleu said entering the hotel room with four large bags.

"No. What did you buy?" Ryuzaki asked walking over to her.

"Nothing if you're going to be like that." She laid the bags down and handed him a strawberry cheese cake.

"Thank you." Ryizaki took a bit and sat down.

"But anyways I have a pretty good idea who the killer is friend." Bleu sat beside Ryuzaki and pulled out a small notepad "okay so while I was at the bakery. A women I met was on the train that tacita travelled on. She said that supposedly there was a compartment that had fire arms in it from the hunters. She also said that she overheard a conversation between two men, and only one of them had a silencer."

"Hmmm, was she telling the truth?" Ryuzaki looked at Bleu and she nodded. That made sense there was no reason for her to lie "So who was it?"

"According to her it would be a Mr. Jason Laure."

-0-

He was caught. There was no way for him to avoid it. He hadn't done anythinmg though. He followed all the laws. He had the tags. Sure humans aren't deer but that shouldn't matter. Deer were to easy. They can't think. They can't fight. They can only run. But the humans hadn't done much better. They asked questions. They laughed. They didn't fight. But at least they were smart. At least they have potential.

-0-

"Bring the dogs!" Daniel yelled as the two teams ran through the forest. Bleu ran behind them, Ryuzaki talking into her ear piece. They had seen him running through the forest. Not even ten minutes later had they heard a muffled gun shot, the young girl was still alive, luckily.

Darren's team ran alongside Daniels after the killer, he was close. They could feel it.

-0-

Ryuzaki picked up a strawberry and popped it into his mouth.

"Bleu," he began staring at his computer "Tacita is from Florida. So he must be punished through the American system."

"Understood, have we been authorized to use lethal force?" Bleu held her hand against the piece to better hear the young mans low and quiet voice "Yes, only if threatened though."

"Affirmative. I will call back when we catch this guy." L smiled at the proud show of confidence and grabbed yet another strawberry.

-0-

_I am caught. I should hide. But I am not in camouflage. Wait the old man did teach us to hide in water. There is a river near here. Hah, they haven't caught me yet. _

Laure ran towards the as he heard the police coming. The river was covered in a thin layer of ice. The man made a hole in it and slowly lowered himself in. He waited.

Slowly the man's arms went numb. But he ignored the pain he wouldn't step out. Thet had dogs and should he get out the would catch him. _Only a little bit longer, a little bit longer, a little…_

-0-

"Don't shoot he seems non hostile." Bleu held out her had and slowly stepped towards Laure "Laure you are under arrest. Put your hands up."

She got no reply. Again she repeated herself and still no reply. "Nashen, I don't think he's conscious. I would recommend calling back-up-"

"No need Darren. Please notify the police that we have caught our killer."

-0-

"How did he die?" Ryuzaki sat in his frog like crouch while Bleu lent against the back wall. "He died via hypothermia. The idiot seemed to think that he could hide in the river without proper wear." She shook her head and laughed.

"Makes sense. Guess you have some paper work that's gonna have to get done don't you?" Ryuzaki looked at her just as she lowered her head and slouched.

"Fuck." She said with a sigh. "Language!"

"I'm French the word means nothing to me." She grinned cheekily and grabbed a cookie off of the plate that Watari had brought in only a few minutes before.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Tosha." Bleu waved her cookie in Ryuzaki's direction. Then she finished the cookie, "Well this case has been completed. I have a fuck load ("Language" "French remember!") of paper work to complete. So I bid thee good day and hope we meet again." With this she held her hand out for a hand shake with Ryuzaki, with which the man followed through.

"Goodbye Bleu." Ryuzaki started to head back to his computer.

"Arrivoir, Ryuzaki!" The door closed with a small noise.

**AN/: **Well then. This is my new death note story. Only one OC in this one. My character Bleu. You know like the French word for blue. Yeah. Whoop! This will be a three shot and contain a little bit of character death. But maybe not how you would expect. Anywho I'm off to do some shit. Bye for now!

~Xerphena.


End file.
